Emancipation
by ebineez01
Summary: Set after S1Ep4 Emancipation. Jack's having disturbing thoughts about his 2IC. Rated T for sexual allusions only


A/N

One shot Set after the team get back from the Mongol planet where Sam helped emancipate the Shavadai women.

rated T for sexual allusions only

Don't own stargate

/

_Boobs!_

Jack dropped his pen and rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands as the thought invaded his mind for the umpteenth time since they'd returned from that damned mission to P3X _blah!_

"Arghhh!" He grunted loudly as he let his head fall to his desk. _I gotta stop thinking about this,_ he admonished himself. _She's my 2IC for cryin out loud! And 2IC's are _not_ meant to have boobs!_ He rolled his eyes at himself even though they were closed at that particular moment. _Of course she is a female, and females definitely are meant to have boobs...but...come on! Where does she get off having boobs while we're on a mission!?_

Jack raised his head and frowned at his last thought.

"Okay...now I'm not even making sense to myself..." He mumbled.

Obviously he was aware she was a female even when she was on duty and in her BDU's...he just didn't usually think of her that way. Did he? An image of her in her dress blues came into his head. _Definitely all the right curves in all the right places there...but no cleavage!_ He reasoned. His head dropped back to his desk again and he groaned as he banged it once for good measure at just having made his situation worse. _As if _that's_ going to get the thought of Carter and cleavage out of there anytime soon!_

The boy...what was his name? Abu? Had said _'This is a woman!'_

Jack had glanced at her and replied '_oh yeah!' _And even that may have been crossing a line. The thought of that reply being inappropriate made him actually laugh out loud when faced with the fact that a whole great honkin textbook could be written about "inappropriate" just by analysing what was going on in his head at that moment!

"Jack," came Daniels worried voice from the doorway of Jacks office. "Everything okay?"

"No!" Jack barked.

Daniels eyebrows rose but he didn't reply.

Jack sighed loudly when the annoying scientist didn't leave. "Daniel?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Did you want something?"

Daniel frowned before his face cleared. "Want some cake?"

Jack rose from his desk and pushed Daniel out the door in front of him on their way to the mess.

Daniel looked at Jack over the rim of his glasses as he watched the older man shovelling down his third piece of cake.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked.

Jack paused, fork midway to his mouth. "What could I possibly want to talk about?"

Daniel seemed to think this over for a moment before he replied. "How about why you've been avoiding Sam since we've been back?"

_Damn!_ "Don't know what you mean Danny Boy!"

"Jack..."

"Daniel..." Jack replied in the same tone of voice as the archaeologist cutting him off.

Movement at the entrance to the mess caught Daniels attention and he looked past Jack to see Sam walking through the door. Actually, Daniel noticed, she seemed to have caught just about everyone's attention apart from Jack, who had his back to her and was still busy shoving food into his mouth. Daniel knew she'd been working on her old motorbike, and from her attire it looked as if she was ready to take it for a test ride.

Sam smiled when she spotted them and made her way over to their table.

"Colonel, Daniel," she greeted as she stopped next to them.

"Hey Sam," Daniel replied giving her a huge grin. "Going out?"

Jack looked up from his plate, turning his head to look at Carter and promptly started to choke on the mouthful of cake he was currently trying to swallow.

A look of concern crossed Sam's face. "Sir, are you okay?"

As he tried to dislodge the treacherous cake from his windpipe he glared at Daniel. _I can't believe that little...space monkey...is grinning over there while I'm seconds away from death._ He felt Carters hand on his back as she smacked hard between his shoulder blades.

He coughed a few times and took a drink of water. "Thanks Carter," he managed to croak.

"It's just lucky I was here Sir," she replied, glaring over at Daniel who was not very successfully trying to hide his grin.

Daniel nearly lost it at that comment. _How could she not realise that she was the cause of Jacks choking fit in the first place? Well, her in conjunction with the leather pants and the very tight white t-shirt she was currently wearing._

"Sure was Carter," Jack replied. _Get yourself under control O'Neill!_ Jack barked at himself internally. _God! Could there possibly have been a worse time for Carter to show up wearing...that!_

Jack managed to keep his eyes trained on her face and away from her...t-shirt. Just.

"You know I was just coming in to let you know I'm going off base for a while to test ride my bike, but that cake looks really good." Sam let out one of her thousand watt smiles before turning and heading towards the commissary line.

Jack tried his hardest. Fought his eyes all the way down..._and I thought the cleavage was going to cause me problems!_ Now the image of Carters oh so perfect ass in those oh so tight leather pants was seared into his brain for the rest of time. His head dropped once again to lightly smack on the mess hall table. _And there's no way I can even try to reason that 2IC's aren't supposed to have asses!_ Jack rolled his head to the side and opened one eye. _I _can_ reason that they are _not_ supposed to have asses like _that_!_

"Jack she's coming back," Daniel mumbled.

Jack shot up from the table, his chair falling over behind him.

"Are you leaving Sir?" Sam asked as she eased down next to Daniel.

"Yes!" Jack replied a little too loudly. "I have some...reports to finish."

Daniel and Sam both watched after their leader as he made his hasty exit out of the mess hall.

"Well that was weird," Sam commented as she started in on her cake.

Daniel turned his head to look at her, a bemused expression on his face.

"What?" She asked, through a mouth full of cake.

He smiled thinking how much that gesture was like Jack. The team had only been together a few months and already they were picking up each other's traits. _Fascinating_.

"Daniel?"

He briefly thought about bringing up what he thought had Jack so jumpy, but decided against it...for now. Instead he smiled and changed the subject.

"So where are you planning on riding to?"

/

so I hoped you liked it. I wasn't sure where to leave it, I actually had a few different endings. but thought if anyone wanted to see more of how Jack was going to handle this there could always be a second chapter or maybe a sequal :)


End file.
